Cicatrices
by Elena.TL
Summary: Un médico de provincia atiende a un joven callado y cubierto de cicatrices.


_Esta historia lleva exactamente dos años criando polvo virtual en mi carpeta de Documentos, así que como regalo de cumpleaños decidí hacerle un favor y publicarla con el menor número de modificaciones que mi perfeccionismo pudiese soportar (sólo cuatro o cinco, me siento orgullosa)._

_El protagonista no es mío, aunque llevo desde los siete años deseando que lo fuese; el resto sí, como puede notarse por la (falta de) calidad._

- Deja de moverte o será peor.

El muchacho le miró en silencio, el flequillo castaño casi tapándole los ojos, pero no pudo evitar retirar el brazo como acto reflejo cuando le aplicó la pomada.

- ¡Quédate quieto, chico! Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes, y que no pares de retorcerte no ayuda precisamente – advirtió el médico.

Doctor Johnson. Había visto casos bastante extraños en su carrera como médico de provincia, pero aquel joven cubierto de cicatrices le intrigaba sobremanera.

Según sabía, le habían encontrado inconsciente en medio de una senda rural. Sobre un pequeño charco formado por su propia sangre.

La del antebrazo no había sido la única herida que tuvieron que curar (parecía haber salido de una guerra), pero sí una de las más graves.

"_¿Cómo te has hecho todo esto?"_, le preguntó con sorpresa una enfermera, el primer día que estuvo consciente.

"_Tuve… un accidente. Hace unos años"_, fue la única respuesta.

No había vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Por eso, cuando el doctor estaba a punto de marcharse, tras completar la revisión, y su paciente le detuvo llamándole, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí en total? – Su voz sonaba ronca, como si no la utilizase muy a menudo.

- Que yo recuerde… ayer hizo una semana – respondió el doctor Johnson, y observó cómo el joven se ponía un poco más pálido, si es que eso era posible. Al ver el tono enfermizo de su piel, se preguntó por un momento si no tendría aún alguna herida grave que no hubiesen visto; parecía haber recuperado parte de sus fuerzas hasta ese día, en el que de pronto se había encontrado más débil. - ¿Hay algún problema? Oye… - intentó suavizar el tono de su voz, ya que su paciente le miraba casi como un animal herido a quien se acerca el cazador. Se preguntó por qué, y su intriga no hizo más que aumentar. – Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.

- James.

- Escucha… James – no se le había escapado la vacilación al decir el nombre. - Si necesitas avisar a alguien… un familiar, un amigo… nosotros podemos ponernos en contacto con él y…

- No hace falta – cortó el muchacho. Abrió aún más los ojos (qué ojos tan extraños tenía, no se veía mucho ese color) al darse cuenta de su brusquedad; pero no se retractó, sino que formuló otra pregunta: - ¿Hoy…? Hoy hay luna llena, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué? No te irás a transformar en lobo o algo así, ¿eh? – bromeó el médico.

El otro no dijo nada, pero miró nerviosamente por la ventana. A Johnson se le ocurrió que estaba contando las horas que quedaban para el crepúsculo. Seguidamente se sorprendió por su desbocada imaginación; tenía que dejar de leer tantas novelas fantásticas, seguro que había entretenimientos más saludables para los días sin pacientes.

- Bueno, chico, yo ya he acabado aquí – anunció, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta. – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes avisar a una enfermera. Tal vez un poco de chocolate, que antes pareció sentarte bien – añadió desde el pasillo, más para sí mismo.

Sólo le respondió el silencio.

Horas más tarde, mientras atendía a un enfermo de mononucleosis (¿cuántos chismes nuevos recorrerían el pueblo esa semana?), le fue comunicada la noticia.

- ¿Que se ha escapado? ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo, por el amor de Dios?

- No lo sabemos, doctor – murmuró una enfermera con la vista fija en la punta de sus botas.– Simplemente, ha desaparecido.

- No puede ser – repitió Johnson. – Discúlpeme usted un momento, señor Gibbs – pidió dirigiéndose al enfermo, y salió del cuarto a grandes zancadas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que había ocupado el extraño joven, se detuvo en la puerta abierta, registrando cada detalle. Efectivamente, estaba vacía. El pijama del hospital, encima de la cama; a cambio, habían desaparecido las ropas sucias del muchacho. Las hojas de la planta que adornaba un rincón se mecían con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta…

¿La ventana?

No, era imposible… ¿verdad?

El doctor atravesó la habitación en unos segundos y asomó la cabeza al frío nocturno. Ni siquiera el débil resplandor de la luna permitía ver en la oscuridad.

- Es inútil, doctor. Hemos registrado el edificio y sus alrededores. Seguro que se marchó hace un buen rato; ya estará lejos.

Johnson suspiró y siguió a la enfermera fuera del cuarto.

Mientras volvía a su trabajo, un aullido lejano desgarró el silencio de la noche.


End file.
